


Crumble

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Shawshank Redemption - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, Gen, Will probably depress you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Brooks feeds the pigeons





	Crumble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2016, prompt: Crumble.

More pigeons hurried over as Brooks tossed the crumbs on the ground next to his bench.  Crumbling was very hard on his hands. The loaf was too fresh and his joints hurt.

The pigeons never even spared him a glance, but hopped around pecking greedily.  He shouldn’t have come to this crummy park in the first place; these bastards were nothing like Jake. 

He could barely open his eyes.  Bagging groceries exhausted him, and last night he’d had one of them falling dreams and couldn’t get back to sleep for hours. He was tired of being afraid all the time.


End file.
